Rosecloud's Story
by WitlessTheSmall
Summary: Rosecloud is a member of Dusk Clan.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Rosepaw wake up" I could hear my sister Applepaw call. I groan shaking my head to clear the groggyness. "Me, Foxpaw, Icepaw, Wolfpaw and Maplepaw are going to pond! Are you coming?" I race out of the apprentice den. "What about Frogpaw and Rainpaw?" She paused. "I already asked them, they're on a patrol." I glance over and see the two brothers and their mentors climbing over the stone wall and leaving camp. I turn to see the hoard of apprentices disappearing fast. "Wait up!" I call bounding after them.

I bet I can jump farthest Applepaw boasted. "Naa Ahh" Wolfpaw challenged. "No way! I could jump farther than you two mouse brains combined!" Icepaw bellowed jumping on the rock in one clean leap shoving Wolfpaw of the rock. I laughed "Then let's put it to the test!" "Alright" Foxpaw called "Everyone line of by those reeds and jump. Who ever jumps the farthest gets to be Dusk Clan's leader in the battle game!" "YEAH!" Everyone shouts in unison. I race to the reeds and dig my brown patched paws in the dirt. I bunch my haunches ready to leap. "NOW" screams Icepaw. I spring. Flying through the air and land beside Wolfpaw. Foxpaw stands in front of me smirking. "All hail Foxstar."

I leap on Foxpaw claws sheathed. "Just because you can jump father doesn't make you a better leader!" I laugh. Foxpaw leaps to his paws. "Well I get to be leader for now!" "Let's play!" Maplepaw calls.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke to a scrabbling in the bushes. I crept forward hidden by darkness. It was Foxpaw, trotting to the dirt place. I spring onto him pushing my tail into his open mouth to mute his scream. He makes eye contact and shoves me off pulling himself to his paws. "Not funny." He whispers. "Who's laughing" I smirk. "Come on. Night hunt!"

We creep past Waspstripe watching camp and race into the woods. "I bet I can climb higher" I flick my tail at a tall maple. "You're ON!" Foxpaw laps to a low branch. "Your turn" he smirks. I claw my way one branch above him. "Come on FOXKIT!" I jeer playful. "I can beat that easy, STINKKIT!" He propels up another branch. I leap over to the next branch.

We continue this pattern till we reach the highest, safe branch. I catch a movement and flick my tail for silence. A plumb robin is perched on the branch next to us. I fling my body forward and grasp the bird. The branch creaks and snaps. I calmly unsheathe my claws and grab the branch beneath it. "Nice catch!" Foxpaw smiles leaping down to the same branch.

I look up the orange ligt of dawn flickering on the horizon. Time to go back to camp.


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Focus" Lilyfern calls.

I'm up against my sister. I watch her slender ginger body, anticipating her first move. She leaps up, connecting with my shoulder, bowling me over. I smack a rear paw into her face, but she stands, sturdy as a boulder.

I admit me defeat, rolling out from under her. I groan in frustration, she's always been a better fighter. She's larger and more muscular, giving her an advantage. I'm quicker, but there is only so much speed can do when locked in battle.

"Applepaw and Frogpaw, Rosepaw and Foxpaw" Lilyfern chimes.

I square up against Foxpaw, my tail swishing eagerly. "Come and get it!" I challenge.

Foxpaw lunges, aiming to high and landing on my back awkwardly. I twist my spine, throwing him off. I push off the ground, sliding under Foxpaw off balance. At the last second he grasps my haunches, dragging me down with him.

I giggle, swatting him with my forepaw "let go!"

"No" he says jokingly; adjust his body to pin me down. I heave a deep breath, using all my strength to heave him off.

"Jeez your fat!" I pant. Keeping my distance to catch my breath.

Applepaw and Frogpaw watch the battle, having completed their own match.

"Give up" Foxpaw asks.

"Nope" I say, leaping up again. My footwork is sloppy from fatigue and this time he pins me for good.

The five of us relax at the battle clearing, chattering away while we regain our strength.

I catch Foxpaw staring at me, causing my stomach to flutter and blush to spread across my face. He looks away, aware that he had been caught.

Tuning back in to the conversation, I catch the end of hunting story told by Frogpaw. Suddenly a stick cracks and we all jump in surprise as Hollowfang bursts into the clearing.

"What is it?" Lilyfern asks in concern, her tail curling over her back.

Hollowfang pants, his mottled brown sides heaving as he struggles to catch his breath.

"Well!" Lilyfern asks impatiently, anxiety creeping across her face.

Hollowfang swallows hard "There has been an accident" he says darkly.

"What happened?" Frogpaw asks staring up at his mentor wide eyed.

"Come with me back to camp, I'll explain on the way" he says, turning tail and bolting through the forest.

I give the clearing one last long glance. What could have happened that the deputy of the clan would be sent to retrieve training apprentices?


End file.
